Risha Ho Toh Aisa
by Palak97
Summary: abhijeet and purvi.. brother sister relationship... shweta.. happy birthday.. :)


**A/N: HAPPY BIRTHDAY SHWETA.. here abhijeet and purvi as brother sister… I hope u liked it… :)**

At duo home…

A person was… waiting… for.. someone to arrive… the person was walking.. to and from... looking at the watch… every 5 minutes…

Person: itni dher ho gayi… kaha reh gaye hai… kya jawab dungi main… sabko.. aane do khabar leti hu..

The phone rings… the person gets tensed….

Person: sir ka phone.. kya.. kahungi unse… jhooth bola to.. maari jaungi… she picks the call….

Person: hello… yes sir…

Other side: sab tek hai.. na… kaisa hai wo?

Person pov: hongey toh… bataungi na…

Other side: bolo…

Person: sir.. abhi tek hai.. aap chinta maat kijiye….

Other side: chinta toh hogi uski… beemari mein bhi.. ghar pe.. tikta kaha hai wo…

Person: (lower) sahi kaha aapne…

Other side: kuch kaha tumne…

Person: nahi.. sir.. kuch nahi…

Other side: aacha.. main.. 5 din mein wapas aa jaunga.. tab tak.. tum sambal lena

Person: jee sir.. (smiling)

Other side: bye…

Person: bye…

And call ended….

Person: bach gayi.. aane do… sir ko… aaj.. gusne nahi dungi ghar mein….

The doorbell rings…

Person: aa gaye… khade rahiye bahar….

Person outside: purvi darwaza kholo…

Purvi: kya chahiye aapko? Aaj wapas kyu aaye? Subah aate…

Person outside: madam gussey mein hai…. Purvi plz.. dawaza kholo aapne bhai ko bahar.. khade.. rakogi…

Purvi opens the door… a man was standing… with a bandage on his head.. and.. in right hand… purvi was looking at the person.. most deadly look… person… could sense.. how much angry purvi is… without informing her… he went out…

Person: purvi.. w..o.. m..

Purvi: maine abhi aapko bolone ko nahi bola… hai..

Person quiet standing with head down…

Purvi: ab aisa kya khade hai.. chahiye andar... (scolding tone)

Person silently comes in… purvi is walking in front.. person.. behind… purvi turns…

Purvi: aapko baithne ke liye bhi kehna padega….

Person nodes in no.. and sits….

Person: sorry…

Purvi: sorry.. mujhse.. keh rahe hai.. aap? Na toh aap daya sir ki baat mantey hai.. and.. acp sir ka order.. phir main kaun hu?

Abhijeet: purvi.. wo..

Purvi: ek minute.. bhai… yeh bureau nahi hai… yaha na main aapki junior aur na aap mere senior… toh ab aap bateyie.. main kissi se baat karu.. aapne bhai se.. ya… sir se…

Abhijeet: bhai se.. hi karo.. (low)

Purvi: good.. aap mujhe batayie.. gey ki kaha gaye they aap?

Abhijeet: main wo..

Purvi: main batati hu.. kuch urgent kaam tha.. khabri ka.. phone aaya… koi important… information.. wagera wagera… abhijeet looked at her in shocked…

Purvi: jyda chaukiye maat.. daya.. sir ne bataya tha mujhe.. and.. main janti hu.. kaam ke agey aap aapni sehat bhi nahi dekhtey… aaya tha phone daya sir ka…

Abhijeet looked into her eyes… maine aapki iss kartut ke baare mein bataya nahi hai… agar bata deti toh wo.. abhi.. mission chod karke aa jate.. ya.. sochtey rehtey aapke baare mein… aur akele jaane ki kya zaroorat thi aapko.. kahi chakar wakar.. aa gaya hota toh… mujhe boltey.. main sachin sir ko ya Nikhil ko bejti aapke saath… (scolding him) daya sir ne.. aur acp sir ne mujhe saupi hai aapki zimedari…

Abhijeet: purvi.. sorry.. aagey se nahi hoga…

Purvi: guarantee hai aapke pass… aapka phone… forwarding her hand…

Abhijeet: pu..r.. angry.. glance.. phone dijiye… abhijeet gave the phone…

Purvi: ab jab tak… aap tek nahi hote… yeh phone mere pass rahega… aur agar.. yeh… wapas aapke pass aaya.. toh.. daya sir se koi nahi bacha payega aapko… (warning tone) fresh ho jayeie… main.. khana lagati hu…

Abhijeet nodes and goes… murmurs… abhijeet… purvi toh bahut gusse mein hai..

Abhijeet comes… sits in dining table.. purvi serves… him food… and sits… opposite him.. ab khaiye… khana..

Abhijeet: haan kha raha hu…

Silently he eats…. Purvi goes to kitchen after… taking the plates…

Abhijeet remembered… the accident… happened… just before.. daya left for… mission…

In hospital

All were there…

Daya: abhijeet.. tum gadi kaise chala rahe they..

Abhijeet: daya.. gadi ke break fail ho gaye… they…

Daya: tek hai.. main mission par nahi jaunga…

Abhijeet: nahi.. tu mere karan… aisa nahi kar sakta hai….

Acp: daya.. yahan sab hai na.. iske khyal rakhne ke liye… aur.. iski behen hai na.. purvi.. wo rahegi… kyu purvi?

Purvi: haan sir.. main hoon na… aap chinta maat kijiye.. inko bistar se utne nahi dungi….

Daya: tek hai.. main jald se jald aane ki koshish karunga…. Aapna dhyan rakhna.. and purvi agar yeh koi bhi harkat kare toh acp sir ko batane se peeche maat hatna…

Purvi: jee sir…

Present….

Purvi brings his medicines…. Yeh lijiye.. kha lijiye… aur chupchap kamre mein soh jayie….

Abhijeet: purvi.. naraz ho..

Purvi: (smiling) nahi sir.. main khush hu… aap itne kharab mausam mein bahar gaye… main todhi dher ke liye bahar kya gayi… aap toh nikal pade…. Bina kuch batayie… meri yaah halat kharab ho rahi thi… phone nahi lag raha tha aapka… aap jante hai na.. aapko chakar aa jata hai.. phir bhi aap…

Abhijeet: tumhe kaise pata….

Purvi: mujhe kaise pata jab aa puss.. 1000 feet wale jharne se gire they.. tab bhi aisa hi hua tha.. hospital se bhag kar aaye they aap… chakar aa rahe they aapko… par aap toh.. keh rahe they main bikul tek hu…

Abhijeet: purvi: tum…

Purvi: bhai… choti jab baat kar rahi hai toh aapko bechmein nahi bolna haia…

Abhijeet smiles and nodes…

Purvi: haan main kaha thi… aur haan zara iss khabri ka naam batayie…

Abhijeet: kyu?

Purvi: kyu kya? Itni raat ko khabar di.. jante hue ki aap chute par hai…. Saza toh deni padegi na… lekin ussey jyada badi galti aapki hai.. ab bhi chale gaye.. aur aapki saza yeh hai ki…. Kal aap pura din.. aapne kamre se bahar nahi aayengey…

Abhijeet in shocked.. kya? Nahi… main toh bore ho jaunga…. Plz purvi yeh maat karo… itna zulm aapne bhai par….

Purvi: koi zulm nahi hai… aapke bhale ke liye hai… samze aap… galti ki hai toh bhukayie… wo toh main hi hu.. agar daya sir hotey na.. toh ghar ke andar gusne nahi dete aapko…

Abhijeet: jo hokum.. meri amma…

Purvi: main aapki amma nahi hu.. behen hu samze…

Abhijeet: ji… behena.. sorry…

Purvi: ab chahiye kamre mein…

Abhijeet… gets up.. he feels a little dizzy… was about to fall… purvi hold him… abhijeet sir… tek hai… worried… dekha.. laparwahi karne ka natiza…. Aayie.. main aapko le chalti hu….

Purvi helps him walk toh his room… she lays him on bed.. and covers him with blanket…. And starts to leave…. Abhijeet holds her hand…

Abhijeet: purvi.. plz.. sorry…. Maaf kardo…..

Purvi (smiled) kar diya… par aap promise kijiye… aap… aagey kahi nahi jayengey.. mujhe bina bataye…

Abhijeet: promise.. he sleeps… purvi goes to guess room.. and sleeps….

Next morning… purvi comes to abhijeet's room.. with breakfast…. She sees him still sleeping…

Purvi: raat ko dher se soye they.. sone deti hu… baad mein utha dungi… she sees a diary…..

Purvi: yeh diary kal raat toh nahi thi… sir bhi na… she reads… something….

"aaj.. purvi ne na.. mujhe dhand diya.. bilkul daya ki tarah… jaise.. daya mere bahi hai waise hi purvi meri behen.. bhale hi humhara rishta khoon ka nahi hai… par… ussy kayi zyada badkaar hai… mujhe.. toh yaad nahi hai.. ki meri koi behen hai bhi ya nahi… par… purvi ke saath jab bhi hota hun toh aisa lagta hai.. sach mei agar… koi meri behen hoti toh purvi jaisi.. ho.. itna dhyan rakhna.. mere liye isne chutti li… aapna ghar chod kar yaha reh rahi hai… par.. todhi pagal hai.. nahi puri pagal hai… jyada hi chinta kar li meri.." smiles… aur dekho kya saza di hai… kamre mein bandh rahene ki… koi nahi.. ab rishta.. banaya hai toh nibhana… padega.. na… choti ka hokum sarako par… maine daya ko kabhi mana nahi kiya.. toh yeh toh ek ladki hai.. issey kaise mana karu.."

Abhijeet slowly opens his eyes.. purvi sees.. this.. and keeps back his diary…

Purvi: good morning sir…

Abhijeet: good morning…

Purvi: sir.. kal raat aap soye they mere jaane ke baad…

Abhijeet: haan.. haan.. (lying)

Purvi: aacha.. nasta kijiye…

Abhijeet eats…

Purvi: sir.. aapko yaad hai tek se aap soye they

Abhijeet: haan purvi… with eating

Purvi: toh yeh diary…

Abhijeet looks up… and smiles… wo.. ma..in

Purvi: main pagal hun… (Smiling)

Abhijeet nodes no…

Purvi: (loud) toh aapne aisa kyu kaha… throwing the diary… on bed… pretending to be angry..

Abhijeet: purvi.. tumne meri diary padi.. kisi ki personal…

Purvi: main behen ho aapki.. aur behen ko koi rok tok nahi hoti…

Abhijeet: deko.. purvi maine bas aise hi likh diya..

Purvi: aise hi… sir aap jo baat mujhe batana chatey hai.. wo yaha.. likh rahe hai… ek toh behen mante hai.. aur phir paraya bana dete hai.. itna hak nahi hai mujhe ki aap mujhse kuch share kar sake…

Abhijeet: nahi purvi aisa nahi hai.. main toh..

Purvi: aap toh kya.. aap darpok hai.. (naughtily)

Abhijeet: kya? Darpok… purvi.. (angrily)

Purvi: haan aap darpok.. biggest news… sr inspector abhijeet… darpok…

Abhijeet: purvi ruko dekhta hun main tumhe.. purvi runs out.. abhijeet chasing her… bahi ko darpok kahogi…

Purvi: sir.. main Mazak kar rahi thi.. sorry…

Abhijeet: aacha.. tek hai…

Purvi: chaliye aapki saza maaf hui…

Abhijeet: (smiling) sach…

Purvi: haan..

Abhijeet: toh phone…

Purvi: hitting her head… nahi.. phone toh nahi milega…

Abhijeet: purvi.. in disappointment..

Purvi: bhai plz..

Abhijeet: aacha ok…

Purvi: waise aapko batana tha…

Abhijeet: kya?

Purvi: daya sir.. 2 din mei aa rahe hai…

Abhijeet: aacha..

Purvi: aap khush nahi hai sir..

Abhijeet: khush hu purvi.. par daya ke aane ke baad tum chali jaogi na… itna aacha khana.. nahi milega mujhe…

Purvi laughs… don't worry sir.. main tabtak nahi jaungi tabtak aap.. tek nahi ho jate.. par agar.. daya sir izzat de toh

Abhijeet: kaise nahi dega.. bada bhai hu uska..

Purvi: ji bade bhaiya.. chaliye aap tv dekhiye main tab tak.. khana bana leti hu..

Abhijeet: mai help karu

Purvi: nahi sir… mai kar lungi..

Then both enjoy their meal, laugh.. and days passes… daya to arrive….

Daya: purvi.. tumne aacha khyal rakha boss ka.. jyada tang toh nahi kiya isne…

Purvi looking at abhijeet: nahi sir.. bilkul nahi.. kiya…

Daya: pata nahi tumhe kaise nahi kiya.. mujhe toh bahut karta hai…

abhijeet coughs… purvi: sir kiya tha.. jyda nahi tha.. maine sab sambal liya…

Daya: aacha.. chalo ek kaam karo.. jab tak abhijeet tek nahi hota tum yahi ruku.. main abhi aaya hu.. khana nahi banana wala hu…

Purvi: sir.. main bhi yahi soch rahi thi.. thanks…

Daya: bhai ko thanks bologi..

Purvi: no…

Then three.. live.. in one house… even it is just for few.. days…

**A/N: guys.. I know. It is not.. as awesome as.. other stories.. but kya karu mujhse jitna ho saka maine kiya.. plz review karke jaroor batana…**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY ONCE AGAIN SHWETA**

**LOVE YOU….**


End file.
